The invention relates to solenoid-actuated valves to control the flow of fluid media. More particularly, the invention relates to solenoid-actuated valves in which one motion of the valve-closing element is provided by magnetic force while the opposing motion is actuated by elastic means, for example coil springs. Solenoid actuated, i.e. electromagnetically actuated, valves of this type are known in the art. In the previously known valves, the valve-closing element has only very little elasticity. Accordingly, the transfer of motion from the solenoid and its armature to the valve-closing element, which is rigid and direct, requires very precise adjustment of the relative positions of the valve-closing member and the valve seat so that the solenoid armature will be in its final position exactly when the valve-closing element exerts the correct pressure on the valve seat. If this correct alignment and adjustment is not made, the armature is not seated when the valve is closed and will draw excessive current, possibly inviting damage or burn-out of the magnetic coil.